1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatuses, and computer program products for dynamic protection of a master operating system image.
2. Description of Related Art
In modern data centers, system administrators often maintain a collection of master operating system (OS) images that are reserved for deployment unto new systems as these systems become operational. A master OS image is a boot device image that includes a representation of a computer program and its related data such as a kernel, file system, and libraries at a particular given point in time. Master OS images or “Golden” master OS images imply a degree of trust and stability based on prior quality assessments performed against them. After creating a master OS image, threats may arise that challenge the integrity of the configuration of the master OS image.